Friendships can form from nothing but love
by happybunnyluvr007liscence2kill
Summary: Zoey stops talking and is all moody. She has issues. Chase tries to help her. Michael and Lola get together. Logan likes Nicole and they start fighting and Logan does some serious mean stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A.N NEW STORY! Couples: LN, ML and ZC. 

I'm tired of bieng so lonely, come hold me Ahhhh, hah hah, hah hahhh; wanna wrap myself around you(around you)  
Whenever you want to come make me say - Mariah Carey (So Lonely)

Zoey was woken up by a loud knock on her door. She opened the door. It was Nicole and Quinn."If you two don't let me sleep I will kill you both in your sleep. Slowly and painfully." Zoey said. They left her alone. She went back to sleep.

Later, Zoey and Lola were walking when they saw Chase and Michael. They froze. Chase and Michael also froze. They stared at each other. Zoey liked Chase and Lola liked Michael. Michael liked Lola and so forth and so on. Okay let's get on with our lives now. Chase and Michael walked past them. "Do you think?" Zoey asked. "I know." Lola said. Zoey laughed and high-fived her.

Nicole rushed up to them and screamed. "What! Do you want to kill us?" Zoey asked. "Logan likes me." Nicole said. "Uh, yay?" Lola asked. "What she said." Zoey walked away. "What's her problem?" Nicole asked. Lola shrugged.

Chase walked to the beach. He saw Zoey surfing. She suddenly swam to the sand. "Zoey?" Chase asked. She was crying. "What do you want?" Zoey asked. "Are you okay?" Chase asked.  
"Like you'd care." Zoey said. She glared at him painfully, like the Exercist. Worser than Exercist. "I'm your friend. Did someone do something? Say something?" Chase asked. "More like you wouldn't get it." Zoey said. She looked at him like he terrified her. His eyes softened. "You can tell me anything. You know that." Chase said. "I...I can't." Zoey said.

"Why not?" Chase asked.  
"You just wouldn't."

"Is it about me?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Why? There's a reason."  
"No there is NOT! I'm just..."

"You're scared. I can tell." He interrupted her.  
"No I'm not! Stop talking to me! Don't even adknowledge me!"

"I'm NOT JUST GONNA STOP TALKING TO YOU!" "DO WHAT I SAID!" She yelled. "WHY SHOULD I?"

She had tears running down her cheeks. His face dropped. "Zoey." Chase whispered. She ignored him. "Zoey, come here." He said. His arm wrapped around her. "I have practically everything I could ask for. Except the one thing I really want. So what do I do?" Zoey asked. They both remained silent.

Lola was in her room, watching tv. Someone knocked on the door. "It's open." Lola said. Michael came in. "Nicole said you were in here. I just wanted to say thanks for the help in math." Michael said. "No problemo." Lola said.

A.N I know short chapter. I've got sneak peeks though:

Zoey and Chase:

Zoey stops talking to everyone. She still talks to Chase though. She doesn't tell him she likes him though. All together when other problems happen she stops talking all together. (I'm not telling you which chapter though)

Logan and Nicole:

Nicole and Logan start insulting each other a lot to avoid akwardness. Nicole breaks down from one of his stunts and she tells.

Michael and Lola:

So much goodies can't tell.

You'll have to wait and see.


	2. Carsy is a WHAT!

A.N NEW CHAPTER! Sorry I haven't updated alot. 

Get outta my cause I'm goin' somewhere This is not where I wanna be You can say what you want You can tell me I'm wrong La dee da, La dee dee

- Brie Larson 'She said'

Zoey was walking to class, dressed in a black halter dress that was 1' above the knee and a black belt with a silvery glitter buckle. Carsy Newman, the school twoface walked up to her and scoffed. "Thank you for the invite." She smiled. "What?" Zoey asked. Carsy laughed and walked away (A.N I'm listening to 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson...ironic.). Zoey was confused. What the? She opened her locker and grabbed her books. Then she grabbed 3 pencils and 2 pens from the little bin she has on her locker door. She looked into her mirror and grabbed her Ice Mocha lipgloss. She put it on and then saw someone behind her. She turned around. "Hey." She whispered. "So what was the one thing you really want?" Chase asked. "I don't think I am obligated to tell you that." Zoey laughed. Chase looked at her newly glossed lips. MAN, did he want to kiss her! They walked to class together.

Lola and Michael were at study hall reviewing stuff for their test. "Okay, so the reproductive system is about sex and having children and pregnancy and all that mess?" Michael went on and on. "Yeah, if you wanna put it like that." Lola laughed. He laughed too. "Do you think I'm a fake?" Lola asked. "Off to no bull?" Michael asked. "Yeah." Lola asked. "Then in that case...no." Michael said. "Okay, good. Cause Madison Creek said I was a fake actress." Lola said. "You're not. She's just a jealous bitch, who still likes Barney and Michael Jackson." Michael laughed.

Nicole was in the hallway when her phone rang. It was a text. It said:

Hey baby, wanna come over 2night & play? I'm gettin horny.  
-Logan and Nicolas

Nicole cringed. She knew Nicolas sent it on Logan's phone. Logan walked up to her. "You cuniving little sneak! You're sick!" Nicole screeched. "What?" Logan asked. He clearly was confused. "The message." Nicole said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Logan asked. Nicole showed him. "That BITCH!" Logan yelled. "He said 'Oh, I'm just texting Heather to tell her I love her.'. I'm dumb enough to believe he was going to do that!" Logan yelled. Nicole believed him. "It's okay. I forgive you." Nicole said.

Zoey was later outside alone at a table. She was drinking a smoothie and studying her notes. Carsy walked up to her and sat down. "So um...I see you didn't change." Carsy smirked. Her friend, Madison laughed and pulled out her compact. She put on more makeup. "What the hell are two talking about Newman!" Zoey asked. "Still a slut I see." Carsy laughed and walked off. Zoey almost ran after her but took better judgement. WTF?

Chase and Michael were shooting hoops when Carsy pulled Chase aside. "Hey...um, Carsy?" Chase was confused. As usual. "Oh Chase. You're sooo funny." Carsy said. She felt his arm muscles. Then she kissed him. Zoey just turned the corner to see the two lovebirds. Carsy pulled back. "Toddles." Carsy walked away(A.N Sharpay) and stopped when she saw Zoey. Zoey's jaw dropped. "Again I say thanks for the invite." She smiled warmly yet so fakely. She started walking but then walked backwards to Zoey again. "It's not polite to show people your mouths." Carsy said closing Zoey's mouth. Zoey walked over to Chase. "What the hell was that?" Zoey asked. "I honestly don't know." Chase said. Zoey gave him the look.

Logan was in room 101, searching for Nicole's diary. He got it and walked out. He was headed to the copy room.

A.N What the...? Logan + diary, not good.

Chase + Zoey:  
Carsy flirts more with Chase. Zoey grows jealous and annoyed and a whole bunch of other things I'm too lazy to mention. Carsy does some pretty outragoues things and tries to get Zoey out of Chase's life and to get Zoey to cry and have NO FRIENDS. Zoey stops talking and is terrified by everyone. But soon Carsy gets what she deserves. And so does Zoey.

Lola+ Michael:  
They get closer and soon start dating. Until something or should I say someONE get's in the way?

Nicole+ Logan:  
See last chapter...


	3. Lies and Rumors

A.N New chapter! Yea! Yeah, just read..or give me money. Preferaly, $45. Grazti! This chapter is just about Carsy,Chase,Zoey,Nicole and Logan. 

I'm talkin' bout love I'm talkin' bout love Love is an energy, love is a mystery Love is meant to be true Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me Love is the best thing we do

-Ashlee Simpson 'L.O.V.E'

Zoey was standing by her locker at 6:45 crying. She tried to blink them back. "Zoey...?" Chase asked. Zoey didn't look up. "Look at me..." Chase tilted her head up. She just looked at him in hatred and sadness.

Later that day...

Carsy walked up to Chase. Chase was studying. "Hey boo." Carsy said. "Hi...um I don't...I'm not...we're not...Look I gotta go." Chase walked away.

Nicole was walking in the hall when everybody was laughing at something on the wall. It was Nicole's diary! It said:

Do these pants make my butt look big? J/K. Zo is sooooo mad Carsy and the Copies. Lola and Michael...don't even wanna kno.

Nicki

Nicole was steaming. Logan came over laughing. Nicole spun around. "I thought you were better than this! I thought you were my friend! You are a total BITCH! I HATE YOU!" Nicole screamed and slapped him in the face. Logan's friends wee too busy reading the thing on the wall than seeing what just happened. Logan's face fell.

Zoey was playing basketball by herself. Chase walked over to her. "Hey." Chase said. "Hi." Zoey said. "Are you still mad at me?" Chase asked. Zoey looked up at him. She dropped the basketball. "Zoey..." Chase looked at Zoey. She had tears streaming softly amongst her cheeks. Chase's face fell. "Save me." Zoey whispered. She walked away.

Zoey was listening to her new Ashley Parker Angel album. She cried and cried. Carsy opened the door. "Phone for you." Carsy said. Zoey ran down the stairs. Just then,  
Brooklyn, one of the Clones dumped a bucket of water on her.

The next day, Zoey was walking when she saw a poster. It said:

Zoey Brooks! She's a two faced asshole! She has no friends. Her supposedly friends are just there because they pity her.

Zoey ran to the bathroom.

A.N There you go.


End file.
